


Ours

by Geekygirl24



Category: Leverage: Con Artists (TV 2019)
Genre: Multi, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: As the target leaned in closer, the pair were suddenly at his side. Roy had one hand possessively on his arm, while Na Byul glared at the woman, a silent hint for her to take one step back.“Sorry, but we need to have a word with our… friend here.” Roy stated lowly, even as their target frowned.“He’s a little busy… can’t you speak to him another time?”
Relationships: Jeong Eui-Sang/Go Na Byul/Roy Ryul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Ours

Eui-Sang knew that sleeping with Na Byul and Roy didn’t mean that he was in a relationship with them, and so he figured it wouldn’t hurt if he flirted with the new target, hoping to distract her as the others attempted to find some physical proof of her dealings with…less than legal groups.

It was rare he was even given this opportunity.

Not that it stopped him from admiring Na Byul and Roy in all their finery.

As the target leaned in closer, the pair were suddenly at his side. Roy had one hand possessively on his arm, while Na Byul glared at the woman, a silent hint for her to take one step back.

“Sorry, but we need to have a word with our… friend here.” Roy stated lowly, even as their target frowned.

“He’s a little busy… can’t you speak to him another time?” 

“No.”

The target huffed, but seemed to finally get the hint and moved away. Na Byul immediately turned to Eui-Sang and frowned, “Are you alright?”

“I-I can take care of myself you know!”

“No, you can’t.” Roy grunted, as Eui-Sang spun around in shock.

“Just because I’m not- “Eui-Sang vaguely gestured to Roy, “- you! It doesn’t mean I can’t take care of myself!”

“You’re ours.” Na Byul said it like it was obvious, “You shouldn’t be flirting like that with someone else?”

Eui-Sang gaped at her, “Excuse me?”

“You’re ours.” Roy reaffirmed, “No-one is allowed to touch you.”

“But… I thought it was just for- “Again, he waved his hands in the air, the word for ‘fun’ escaping his thoughts.

Na Byul and Roy looked both furious and hurt.

“We’re not just sleeping with anyone.” Roy growled, “We thought this was a relationship.”

“And we thought you thought the same!”

There was a moment of silence, before a sly smirk appeared on Eui-Sang’s face, “So… you were jealous?” There a bit of wonder in his voice, as he smiled brightly at them.

“Yes.” “Yes.”

“Well…” Getting a sudden burst of courage, he smirked at them, “…Maybe it’s time for you both to show me just how much I’m yours?”

“Not until the mission is over.” A voice over their earpieces sighed wearily, “Please?”

“Yes Boss!”


End file.
